Fraud doesn't pay
by Myguy376
Summary: Ahsoka made a challenge with the senator of Naboo. She however gets a little bit of help from a certain source. Will she triumph or face a wrath worst than death?


**_Another story that took some time but I finally got it. I hope yall enjoy my guy._**

"Ahsoka...are you even paying attention?"

The young adolescent brought her head back up and was faced with her stern master.

"...Kinda." She said as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

On this day, Anakin was tasked to teach his Padwan the basics of politics. It would be a good lesson for both of them since this is a topic they both have a lack of knowledge in. While Anakin was having little trouble with the lesson, his padawan was teying her best to stay awake.

"Do we have to do this?"

"Hey, I'm not the biggest fan of being political either but it's necessary for us to have knowledge in this field. Knowing these aspects can help us avoid unneeded conflict and make peace with other foreign powers."

"But that's what we're here for right? Isn't that why you teach me how to kick butts and save people."

"We have a code that we stand by Ahsoka. We're an order who is here to protect, not a group of mercenaries here to pick a fight with somebody we don't know."

She rolled her eyes at that.

"Yet we're only called in if someone needs some muscle. Are you sure we're not just glorified bodygaurds?"

He stayed silent as a smug grin appeared on her face.

"You sit tight, I will return shortly."

"And where are you going?" She questioned.

"To bring in Padmé to assist us."

Ahsoka's sigh left her which caught the attention of the Jedi.

"Is something the matter?"

"Yeah, why do you want your girlfriend here?"

"We do not speak on that Ahsoka and the reason why I want her to participate is because she's one of the best political figures I had the pleasure of building a relationship with. She'll be a perfect example of..."

_'Here we go again'_

The young torguta was receiving another lecture of his praise to the senator of Naboo. It's as if the princess was perfect in his eyes as he went on about how great she was. She wondered if he every held anyone else in that high of regard.

"You're spacing out again Snips."

She came back to her reality as she heard her nickname

"I was not Sky guy."

"Then what did I say then?" He said smugly.

"You were probably going on about your lover and how you would kiss the very ground she walked on. That sums it up right?" She taunted.

He pinched his nose.

"I'll be back shortly. Padmé is at a meeting with a fellow senator and we could gain another potential ally. I will ask her to join us as soon as she finish. I trust that you'll remain here?" He asked.

She shot a big smile as he made his way to the door.

"Of course I will..."

**_A few hours later_**

"Man, it's cramped in here"

Ahsoka took the chance to infiltrate the suspected meeting of Padmé and the other senator. She wanted to see the 'Flawless Senator' in action for herself. She stopped moving as she started to pick up the conversation and followed the sound.

"While your offer does sound tempting, I still have some doubts of associating me and my people with your republic."

"I sympathize with you my friend...but we do need some actual muscle behind our forces and you were the first to pop into my head."

"Oh...and why is that?"

She began to close the distance toward the other Senator as Ahsoka fi ally saw the two through a vent.

"Well, you and your people are well known for many things and how you carry yourself. I thought that it would be best to see for myself and to say that I wasn't disappointed would be a clear _understatement._"

Ahsoka took notice of her difference in tone the way she made herself so...appealing.

_'Is she...flirting?'_

"Even so, I might need some time to th-"

She quickly stopped him from leaving as she placed a hand on shoulder.

"How about we discuss at a later time...over drinks perhaps? I guaranteethat you wont be disappointed. ~"

The senator began to grin as he tried his best to look professional. It was hard for him to resist her charms as she smiled as well.

Ahsoka couldn't believe the things she was hearing. To think all politics needed was a bit of charm and then you basically win in any situation.

She started to panic as a familiar voice broke through the room.

"Greeting Padmé."

"To you as well Anakin. We shall continue this later." She said as the bewitched senator left the room in a slow manner, his gaze never leaving off Padmé.

"So, You started your lesson and need my assistance?"

"Of course. I'm sure your experiences of being a senator could help us grasp the concept a bit better. I'm basically putting my student to sleep, as well as me."

"Ahhh that's right, your Padwan is learning along with you in Politics. She didn't tag along with you? You two are usually inseparable. "

"No, I figured that bringing her along would make this trip longer than it should be so I left her at the temple."

"Fair enough but you do realize that she probably left to do something else? You know how young men and women are."

"Of course but I figured she wouldn't go that far. Shall we head back?"

"Ready when yo-"

**_Tap Tap Tap_**

They were brought of their conversation by the sounds of scurrying in the ventilation.

"Creatures in your vents?"

"Possibly. This is the first time I heard that."

The two thought little of it as they made their way back to Ahsoka.

**_Afterwards_**

Ahsoka actually did learn more about politics through their guest teacher but she did have her doubts in this subject.

A doubt which could only be settled by one thing.

"Hello Padmé." Ahsoka said as she opened the door to Padmé home.

"To you as well Ahsoka. If you're looking for Anakin he will be on a mission for a few days."

"Actually...I was here to speak with you."

"My...Well, make yourself comfortable."

She found herself a seat right across from the Senator as she took the time to analyze her home. It has a royal feel to it unlike other palaces she has been to yet it uas a bit of a calm tone to it.

"I take it that you enjoyed my lesson in politics I presume?"

"I did. I feel a bit more comfortable in that field thanks to you. But I came here to offer a challenge."

At that moment, she had Padmé's attention.

"Interesting... Well, I have nonthing better to do for the next few days so indulge me in this 'challenge' of yours."

"I challenge your expertise in politics with my own. I'm confident that my political attributes are just as effective as yours."

A chuckle escaped her lips.

"An interesting challenge...I accept. We will discuss this later on tomorrow."

She was suprised that she took her offer but remained calm.

"Very well, I will return tomorrow."

"Excellent, I wish you good luck on this Ahsoka." She said as she extended her hand.

"Thank you Padmé. I will do my best."

The challenge was solidified as the two shook their hands.

There was one question that remained with the yound Padawan.

_"What did I just do?"_

_**A start to a new story and hopefully you guys won't have to wait too long...let me stop but Ill see ya my guys.**_


End file.
